Unexpected love
by NightFuryToothless
Summary: Astrid is a normal 15 year old high school girl who has a massive crush on a hot motorbike racer superstar called Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. She knows she will never get a guy like him but she still dreams.Until one day a new neighbor comes and its an unexpected love hiccstrid hiccup/astrid modern au
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**PLEASE ENJOY MY FIRST BOOK ON HICCSTRID**

**THEY LOOK LIKE IN HTTYD 2 BUT THERE 15**

**MODERN AU**

* * *

_**ASTRID POV**_

_Hi my name is Astrid .I`m in High school how boring I absolutely hate the best time is when I get to hang out with my friends on the weekends and after actually hanging out now with Snotlout,Fishlegs,Ruffnut and Tuffnut_

_We were watching a motorbike race on TV at my house_

_"Guys come in here it`s starting "fishlegs shouted into the kitchen where me and the rest of the gang were _

_we all ran and jumped onto the couch .The announcer at the race was calling out the names of the boys who were racing as they walked out and mounted their it finally came to him the leading champion_

_"hiccup horrendous haddock III"the announcer cheered and the crowd went wild in the background he was the favorite_

_he`s so dreamy.I have the biggest crush on him ever. Ruffnut looked over to be to see that I was in a dreamland over him again_

_"hello earth to astrid"ruffnut called waving a hand in front of my face_

_I snapped out of my dreamland_

_"huh what did you say"i said confused _

_"you were dreaming over him again"Ruffnut said_

_"no i wasn`t "i lied_

_"oh come on you were and you shouldn`t . I know he looks so dreamy looking but he is way out of your league he is some fancy hot superstar and your just a normal high school girl"Ruffnut said sadly_

_"I know I know its just he`s perfect he`s the man of my dreams"i whine looking back at the TV at him_

"whats so perfect about him he looks like a toothpick and why don`t you try for me babe and i`m far better looking than him"snotlout flirted flexing his muscles in front of my face

"oh shut up snot face lets just watch the race"i said glaring at him

We were watching the race and they were at the starting has a black bike with some red symbols on it and he is dressed in brown leather and has a badass helmet he just looks so hot .SNAP OUT OF IT ASTRID SNAP OUT OF IT. The gun went off and they were speeding around the track

"woah just look at him go that bike is the fastest bike i`ve ever seen"fishlegs said looking amazed

"I know he`s definitely going to win"i said

He passed out all of the bikes in a matter of seconds and won the race

"YESSSSSS"we all shouted jumping out of our seats

Then hiccup took of his helmet to see his so hot then this black haired girl came up to him and kissed him hard on the there goes my hopes and dreams crushed he already has a girlfriend


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks you for the feedback on the last chapter I promise these next chapters will be far better wrote and will not be rushed**

* * *

**Hiccup POV**

_Once i got off my bike heather my girlfriend rushed over to kiss me _

_"hey hotstuff you one the race"heather flirted_

_"yeah I guess"I replied_

_"So see ya later babe"heather flirted walking away_

_"bye"i replied looking down at my helmet_

_Then a massive crowd came over to me with cameras and microphones _

_"Hiccup how does your bike do that"one shouted_

_"Hiccup,Hiccup,Hiccup are you single"a woman shouted_

_"when is your next race Hiccup"a news reporter shouted_

_"woah woah woah slow down there"i replied_

_Then my agent came over _

"c'mon Hiccup lets go"agent whispered to me

Me and my agent both walked away from my screaming fans

"So why do you want me?"I questioned

"There's a phone call here from your mother"agent replied handing me the phone

"hello"I said

"Hi Hiccup I saw your Big Race on the TV you did wonderful"my mom said in a happy tone

"yeah thanks mom"I replied still wondering why she would call me

"oh yeah i'm calling you because the Department Of Education rang me to say because your only 15 you need to go to school to finish High School if you wan't to do another race"my mum said

"So you mean if I don't to school to finish high school i can't race"i asked confused

"Exactly so you will be moving with me to house in a small town called berk where you can go to their school"my mum exclaimed

"okay so when do we move "I asked my mum

"Well its still a week to the summer holidays are over so we will go there tomorrow to settle in so get packing"mum said

"Okay mum see you tomorrow "i said hanging up the phone

I rushed onto my bike and drove off to my agents house .That's where i get i was finished packing i put my suitcase close to my bedroom door and i jumped onto my bed I was deep in thought wondering what school is like because i was home schooled as a kid so I don't know what normal school is like .Then I remembered I need to tell heather that I will be living in berk from now on till I finish school_ and that will be a couple more years so I won't get to see her unless she visits or i picked up my phone dialed her number and rang she picked up pretty fast._

_"hello Hiccup"heather said in a flirty tone_

_"hello heather I was just ringing to tell you that i'm moving to berk to finish high school so I won't be able to see you unless you visit or something like that"I said_

_"oh okay i'll be sure to visit anyway i got to go now my mum is calling bye"she said and hung up the phone rather quickly_

_So shes okay with me leaving so that's good so I better get to sleep its going to be a long drive tomorrow_

* * *

**_So thank you for reading and please review and please tell me tips on how I can improve my writing_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long to update**

* * *

**HICCUP POV**

_The next day I woke up at 9:00. Then I remembered today I'm moving houses to a small town called Berk. Hopefully I will have nice neighbors and won't get swarmed in fans all the time._

_"Hiccup are you ready were leaving now"My mom shouted from downstairs _

_"Yeah be down in a minute"I shouted back.I quickly got dressed and grabbed my suitcase and went I got down stairs I see the movers getting all the belongings from the house to get them to berk _

_"Are you ready "My mom said_

_"yeah is my bike in the truck"I asked I wouldn't want anything to happen to it_

_"Yeah It's nice and safe now come on it's a long drive"My mom said and we got into the car_

_It was really boring in the car. I'd rather be on my bike now. I quickly got out my iphone and headphones and started playing some skillet and dubstep my favorite music. A couple of hours of music and being terribly bored we finally got there when I first saw berk it was a small town,nice houses,good views and looks like nice people_

_When we arrived at our house it was normal sized and had other houses beside it .When we went in we saw all our stuff in boxes it would take time to get settled in._

_"Hiccup your room is straight up the stairs and on the left you can put your stuff there"My mom said _

_"thanks mom"I replied walking up the stairs when I got into the room the walls were green and my bed was their and my desk was up against my window. I walked over to the window and looked out I could see the neighbors house window when I looked at the window of the neighbor's I could see the most hottest girl I have ever seen she had blonde hair and blue eyes she was absolutely looked like she was doing homework because she concentrated at her desk._

* * *

**ASTRID POV **

_My mom told me this morning that there was going to be a new neighbor that's moving in to the house next to us.I'm not really that excited because it's probably not my age or anything.I'm now walking up to my room to do some homework. I walk into my room and I look out my window to see a room in the neighbors new house and I can see that it is green and by the window is a desk this going to be awkward a probably nerdy guy will be sitting there and staring at me when I'm doing my homework or studying UGH.I quickly sit down at my desk and start doing my homework._

_After what felt like hours I was finally finished my stupid homework.I sat back against my chair and let out a sigh of relief_

_"Astrid I'm going to the grocery store now if your going outside make sure to lock the door when your going"My mom shouted up to me_

_"Ok mom bye"I shouted back down_

_"Bye"she replied _

_For about ten to fifteen minutes after that I decided to go for walk in the park to read or to do something like_ that._ I got up went outside and into the park_

* * *

**_HICCUP POV_**

After a few minutes at staring at her I noticed that she left .Then she was outside so I had an idea that maybe I should introduce myself to I left my room and went to the garage to get my bike so I could catch up to her.I quickly got on my bike and strapped on my helmet and drove out of the garage to the park where I saw her sitting on a bench reading a book.I went up to her and took of my helmet .

"Hi my name is Hiccup Haddock and I'm Your new neigh-"I said but didn't get to finish because she fainted and fell of the bench .OH GOD WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO NOW.I hopped of my bike and ran over to her and picked her up bridle style and I carried her to her house but then I noticed it was locked so I took her to my house and put her on my bed .I sat waiting in a chair for her to wake up


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the huge delay **

* * *

**ASTRID POV**

When I woke up I noticed that my blankets were forest green instead of sky blue and the walls were the same.I turned around and saw a boy sitting on a chair beside the bed snoring.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH|"I screamed he shot up quickly then smiled when he saw me.

"Oh you woke up"He said cheerfully then I noticed he looked really really familiar.

"You-re You-re Hicc-up Had-dock"stuttering like an idiot like OMG why an I stuttering at my all time crush.

"The one and only and I'm also your new neighbor"He said cheerfully. OMG OMG Hiccup Haddock is here and he's also my new neighbor.

"Okay my all time favorite crush is my new neighbor"I said oops I shouldn't of said that stupid Astrid now he knows.

"You have a crush on me?"He questioned

"Uhh yeah"He looked at me and saw that I was as red as a tomato

"So that's the reason you kinda like got I was walking up to you in the the park and when I said hello you kinda fainted so I picked you up and was going to take you to your house but then it was locked so I carried you here"He said Omg he carried me AHHHHHHHH

"Okay but why are you my neighbor?"I questioned like why would he rich famous guy come to berk

"The Department of education said that I need to finish High School"He said in annoyed way.I guess he doesn't like school

"Okay then well I better be going maybe I'll see you tomorrow"I said I didn't really want to leave but I have to tell ruffnut about this

"Okay I'll see you later then"We both got up and he opened the door for me what a gentlemen

"Bye"

"Bye"

I still can't believe it Thee Hiccup Haddock legendary motorbike racer and extremely attractive is my neighbor and going to my school. Omg ruffnut is going to freak.I quickly run to my house unlock the door and run upstairs and grab my phone and dial ruff's a couple of rings she finally answers

"Hello what do you want it better be something important"She said I can tell she's really annoyed

"Oh it is important. Ruff get over to my house now I have something to show you"I said

"Okay be over in 10"She quickly hangs up and I can't wait to see the look on her face

* * *

10 minutes later I finally here the doorbell and I literally ran as fast as I could and opened the door.

"Okay Hofferson what is so important"She says with a hand on her hip

"Follow me,your gonna get the shock of your life"I said she didn't really look convinced but I grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs into my bedroom then over to her looks out the window

"Okay what am I looking at"She said glaring at me

"There"I said as I pointed she quickly looked to where I was pointing at to see the back of a shirtless teenager with auburn and ruffnut both look over and are jaws drop.

"Who the heck is he"She said staring at quickly turns around but doesn't see us

"That my friend is the legendary extremely attractive motorbike racer and my new neighbor Hiccup Haddock


	5. Chapter 5

**Astrid pov**

* * *

Ruffnut's mouth fell open in shock .I had just told her that that man in the house next to where we were was Thee Hiccup Haddock.

"Are you kidding me how do you know?"Ruff questioned

"He told me"I replied I was still getting over the fact that he carried me

"What do you mean he told you?"Ruffnut said flatly

"Well I was in the park and then he came up to me on his motorbike. I did what every fangirl would do if they met him,I fainted he said that he carried me back to his house because my house was locked and he said he was Hiccup Haddock."I replied Ruffnut's mouth fell open in shock again

"Wait OMG Hiccup Haddock is your neighbor and he carried you OMG AHHHHHHH"Ruffnut screamed like a fangirl

"Exactly he said he moved because he had to finish high school"I replied Ruffnut's eyes widened

"Wait he's going to our school as well OMG"Ruffnut said in shock and that's what we did the rest of the afternoon,screaming like fangirls,staring at him through my window into his and hoping he would walk by it to see us

After about 10 minutes looking out our window we saw him eventually walk over to tried to act normal and looked away from I stole a quick glance at him he was holding up a pizza box in front of the window and was waving at us.I turned to Ruffnut and smiled at her

"Ruff someone wants us to come over to his house"I said waving my head towards him. Ruffnut looked over and she had a mischievous smile on her face.

* * *

Me and Ruffnut walked over to the house gossiping like why he wanted us over and all that stuff.

"So you think he asked us over to kiss him?"Ruffnut said in an excited tone with wiggling eyebrows

"No Ruffnut he's just being a nice neighbor and trying to get to know us"I said like it was the most stupidest question ever

"Besides he already has a girlfriend"I said we were soon at the door of his house. I shakily moved up my knuckles to knock on the about ten seconds the door opened.

"Hey"We both said.I was still staring at his face then noticed lopsided smile went on his lips .When I saw his smile my heartbeat went significantly faster,it was so gorgeous. I felt my cheeks getting darker and warmer.

"Hey I ordered a big pizza and when it came it was larger than I expected so I thought you could share it with me"He said

"Yeah Ruffnut you hungry?"I asked she turned to me

"Heck yeah I'm starving"She replied looking at Hiccup with a dreamy I saw that I felt a tint on jelousy because she felt same way about Hiccup like I did,well maybe I have a bit of bigger crush on him,Okay I have alot bigger crush on him than Ruffnut has.

"Okay the let's go upstairs"Hiccup said gesturing to the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

Astrid and Ruffnut followed Hiccup up to his they got there they noticed that the walls were green and covered in motorcycle posters,The bed was in the middle of them room ad facing a flat screen TV mounted on the wall which was currently playing fast and furious and the desk was up against the window where you could see Astrid's room very clearly. Astrid blushed at the thought that could look into her room anytime he walked over to bed bed and sat down leaning his back against the headboard and then grabbed the pizza box and set it on his then patted the bed on the sides on both sides of him motioning the girls to come girls walked over slowly, Astrid sat to his right and Ruffnut to his left.

"So do you like Fast and Furious?"Hiccup questioned the just agreed by nodding there heads.

The next 30 minutes were just watching the movie and eating the rest of the remaining he did something rather lifted his arms and stretched them out and around the back of the girls so now he had both his arms on the shoulders. Astrid was shocked when he did that .Ruffnut was practicly the same .The girl's minds and hearts just exploded,They never wanted this moment to end gods were against them when Hiccup's phone started his arm from around Ruffnut to get his phone out of his pocket,Much to Ruffnut's stared at the screen for second looking at the caller ID.

"I got to take this be back in a minute"He said before getting up and walking out the door and closing the door behind girl's listed to the the conversation one sided because it wasn't on speaker phone.

**ASTRID POV**

"Hey Heather how ya doin"Hiccup's voice said and who was Heather

"Easy Heather calm down and say that again"What was wrong with this girl

"Heather I know that I'm your boyfriend"Oh wait Heather was that girl from the race

"I can't be with you all the time I'm living here now so you will have to bear with it"Stupid girl he's living here so I can stare at him and look through his window all day at him not for you to be kissing him that is always in my dream

"No I cant come back I need to go to High School and I really don't want to leave I already have 2 friends"Ha Heather. Wait he called me and Ruffnut his friends and he doesn't want to leave us.

"Fine whatever Heather talked to you in the morning"He said and hung up and walked into the room and lay beside them again and putting his arm around there shoulder's .Mind blown for a about the millionth time that day.


End file.
